meerkatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Meerkats123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Meerkat Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sir Rock page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sir Rock (Talk) 05:35, December 29, 2010 Okay, I am setting up the mobs. Can you make the template for the meerkat mobs? I need to make the last role play mob before I make the role play centers. Sir Rock 05:43, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes copy and paste it here in the Mobinfo. That why we have the template.Sir Rock 06:05, December 29, 2010 (UTC) New Idea I changed my mine on the names of the Mobs. We will uses the mobs seen in Meerkat Manor. I just got the idea and would like to use Animals, Kingdom, Spirits, Champions, Wild Dogs and Rhinos for Meerkat Fanon. Why do you think? Should we use the Whiskers, Commandos, Lazuli and Zappa as playible mobs and the Vivian and Young Ones as none playible mobsSir Rock 13:40, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Judging from the events taking place at Meerkat Wiki, don't tell anyone about this place here til those losers go away. I don't want them messing up this wiki. We just started and there is much to do. People from Meerkat Fanon can come since those mean users haven't gone there. Once those meerkat users leave we can invite the people from Meerkat Wiki without worry one of those mean people mught see it.Sir Rock 13:45, December 29, 2010 (UTC) What's your quention?Sir Rock 14:50, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes I am in two right now. Just don't be all the meerkats. I was think people can be more than one in a single group like three meerkats per each group. That way there is more one person can do.Sir Rock 15:12, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay, do you know anyone who might want to join our RP?Sir Rock 15:24, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it rather unpleasent with those weird people. Maybe they will leave us alone after a month and then we can get more users from there.Sir Rock 15:40, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I know, the user:kmp claimed to be me. Says he or she made my page and account. Things are getting out of hand. So far that has been my only problem. I don't talk to them and ignore their edits as much as possible. Try not talking to them and maybe they will give up and leave. I don't want them coming over here and I hope they stay away from Meerkat Fanon. Sir Rock 15:59, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay that sounds nice. So should I change teh mob names to the ones seen in Meerkat Manor? I think we may get more users with we use the famous mobs. Just have to forget about Meerkat Manor meerkats and make our own.Sir Rock 16:21, December 29, 2010 (UTC) If Denny and Aniju like it then I will. Till then we have to wait before we can start roll playing.Sir Rock 16:36, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay I moved all the mobs we now have Before ----> Now Champions ---> Whiskers Spirits ---> Lazuli Kingdom ----> Commandos Animals ----> Zappa Rhinos ---> Vivian Wild Dogs ----> Young Ones And there are our mobs. I probably will use the old mobs on the Fanon so we would lost them. When we get more uses we can get things started.Sir Rock 13:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I am tired after making the role play centers and fixing the mobs. Here it a link for Sahara Lazuli. Just make it and add info and her photos. I need to go to bed. Good nightSir Rock 15:25, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey I didn't give you permision to be the dominant male of the Zappa. I think we should save some spots for the new users who are coming. We got two new users who haven't picked a spot. Next time wait till I respone please, sorry I just got the message. Oh a put at the top of the meerkat play Name of Meerkat is role played by Your Username, so people know who the meerkat is played by.Sir Rock 06:22, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I am still trying to figure out the Whiskers so they can form the Gattaca but the Gattaca females formed the Commandos. VWF008 may have to help form the Gattaca so the Commandos may not form for a year it seems. So are you okay with VWF008 leaving the Whiskers to form the Gattaca?Sir Rock 14:10, January 3, 2011 (UTC) On Wolves Role Play Wiki, are you going to make some Wolf Packs so people can start roll playing?Sir Rock 14:13, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I already knew that but only one was there. The user KMP has never been to the fanon. I dout they bother us as long as we stay away from Meerkat Wiki. One popped up at Meerkat Wiki so they are still around there. So this means we can't advertise there yet. Sir Rock 07:46, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Can you role play in past-tance instead of present please. Sir Rock 08:21, January 12, 2011 (UTC) No she is not the dominant female. Subura wound mate with her becuase she is a subordinate to Sahara who is older so Royal wouldn't be able to over throw her anyways.Sir Rock 04:24, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I was going to make them but I decided to wait for more users. There are only five users here and we have taken all the dominant positions. Same people as the dominant pairs doesn't seems too fair so when I am able to invit people from Meerkat Wiki and more users come then I will make the Gattaca and Starsky open. And that is why thoses mobs are no ready for role play. Sir Rock 04:39, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to put some info on Royal Commandos' page. It just has her picture but that is it.Aniju Aura 07:17, January 21, 2011 (UTC) You don't think like ameerkat now do you. the Vivian, I haven't updated them to 2000 yet but are a much bigger mob then the Zappa. They would run away plus Ghost and Gothic had left the rest of the Zappa behind to fight the other half of the Vivian. Sir Rock 06:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay there are many places still open. How about VWM014 or VWM015? No one role plays any meerkats from that litter.Sir Rock 06:58, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I am usy up-dating the Vivian and Young Ones and I hope to start a page for Zizus, Balegrion, Molly and the other dominant meerkats soon. But you know how to make pages now. Make her page and I'll add a photo when it is done.Sir Rock 07:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) You are going to have to take care of your on meerkats. I have to get the Young Ones' dates to match up with the encounters they had with the Lazuli and Vivian plus make sure Molly and the other females were oldesnt to form the Whiskers. Sir Rock 07:23, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I was simpley going to use the meerkats who repaied the real one in the group, look I used one of Ziziphus and Belgarion. Who are the meerkats the pictures are of?Sir Rock 07:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) No don't upload them just tell me. In case I already have the pictures. Someone may want that picture for a dominant female anyways. I was going to use a differant picture, one of Flower for Molly. Sir Rock 07:59, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Well that was what I was going to do. However I was going to use one of Keros's sons for his picture or make Sprite be him since I have never been able to find a photo of him. As for Jim Bob, I am not sure it he will be Jimmy Bo. Becuase Kronos has one eye, another one may not been needed. Kronos was the original replacement for Hannibal.Sir Rock 08:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Just make it look like Sahara's page. Here is a picture for Bee. She seems like she would look like Super Furry Animal.Sir Rock 08:50, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I not sure what ever one he can. The other members need to allow him to join. I think the reason why Kronos was able to join the Whiskers was that Budge did nothing because Denny6043 hasn't role played as him. Well he is a Zappa male so can't mate with Lollipop his sister. Well I was going to invite people from Meerkat Fanon to join and when we get more members I'll get the Gattaca, Aztecs and Starsky set up so he can join them if he still needs a mate. Sir Rock 03:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you make articles for your meerkats. We need to make this place look like people work here so if we all make articles for our meerkats, I think passing by people will become more interested. Sir Rock 16:35, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Can you make pages for your meerkats like Crackle and Zeus. Crackle is the youngest rover so you can put that in the template where it says Known For.Sir Rock 13:23, February 2, 2011 (UTC) We need someone to be Gothic and Punker's litter-mate. Punker and Gothic are trens of fashion so her name should be one too like Emo, Raver, Hippie or something one that line? Want to be her, her ID code is VZZF008 and she is now eleven months old. Sir Rock 13:53, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Can you make a page for Crackle? He is one of the youngest rovers. Also add picture to Zeus and Crackle's page. Sir Rock 13:40, February 4, 2011 (UTC) You do know there are other mobs right? The Lazuli are in trouble and Bee needs to find a safe place to spend the night away from the storm. Aniju Aura 14:09, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Some time next week she is suppose to. Sahara is also suppose to give birth next week too. Aniju Aura 14:44, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Maybe be for now I am happy being two Lazuli meerkats one female Cleo and one male Padfoot. Aniju Aura 15:12, February 5, 2011 (UTC) A pregnant female has to wait 32 days before giving birth. This will prevent the female from having her pups in the same month she mated. 32 seems to be s magic number. I notice when I do the math, the day the female meerkat mated on in the day she will give birth on the next day in the next month. Sahara mated on January 12, so she would give birth on the Febraury 13. Fu Dodg mated on Jaunary 7, so she will give birth on Febraury 8. See what I am saying. Unless Sahara gives birth to premature pups in which case only one or two survive but the Lazuli need more members so that would be a good idea. Oh also you shoud be a female Commando meerkat so you can role play in Kingdom Territory. Right now is is only me and Aniju. Oh and don't tell peoepl at Meerkat Wiki yet. I invited MeerkatGal and then MeerkatloverFan or what ever their name is saw it. That person is one of those people who were ruining our wikia. So I had to remove the message so they wouldn't have the link here. They don't know how to use the wikia features so that is what saved us. So I don't think MeerkatGal got it. Sir Rock 19:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) No he didn't. He got chased away by Padfoot which led the two on their roving mission togather. Tryan never mated with Royal. Sir Rock 06:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) You would have to wait for a rover to com by the Lazuli and mate with her is Subaru or one of the other males don't chase him away. So far no male is roving right now. Sir Rock 06:18, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Look at the territory map. You will see the Zapp is rather far from the Lazuli. Tryan probably will return to the Whiskers since he already mated with Pumpkin. You just have to wait till a rover shows up at the Lazuli.Sir Rock 06:32, February 13, 2011 (UTC) We got some new rules, first up a female must be at leats a year old or older to mate and have pups. No eleven year old pregnant females. Also males must also be a year old to mate or even sire pups. So Crackle has to wait till May in order to father any pups. This also means no male or female will be interested in a female till they are year old. Sir Rock 10:08, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I know right now it is only me, you and Aniju but please leave some of the other meerlats open for other users. If there are no adutl meerkas open then maybe people won't want to wait for a meerkat to became old enough to rove or have pups so they don't role play. Plus I notice you don't role play as all of your meerkats like Catus or Hera. Please forcus on your meerkats and make them all do something. Sir Rock 03:15, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Rhea isn't pregnant. She never mated with anyone. None of my meerkat are pregnant except for Lollipop now. Sir Rock 02:03, March 6, 2011 (UTC) You are getting desprate for a rover to mate with you meerkat but I decide if the none playible meerkatrs get to mate with a playing one. Zaphry isn't Royal's mate. It is no fun if your meerkats only mates with a Vivian or Young Ones male. Wait for Ghots, Tryan or another RP meerkat to come by. If you want her to mate so bad just have her mate with one of your meerkats. Sir Rock 02:52, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I’ve substance a hand injury so I may not be role playing for a while. I can type a little bit so I will most work at Meerkat Wiki. Just letting you know. Aniju Aura 13:38, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't know about Meerkat Wiki but I have invited some people from Meerkat Fanon already soon hopefully new people show up. I have been busy so I haven't had the time to role play these pass few days. Sir Rock 17:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hooligan Hello yes Hooligan can mate with Sahara and he can also teamup wit Ghost Mik15 Mkay, I was going to have Nero pop by the Lazuli till the Lazuli appeared by the Whiskers, but if Hooligan is there maybe I won't have him spot by. It seems a few people have left though like Flower whiskers and Denny60643 and a few people who only appeared here once or twice. I don't think Meerkat Wiki is sfa ebecause one of those mean people had stopped by a few days ago. Aniju Aura 12:56, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Emo is only a year old; I prefer to have my meerkats mate with older meerkats at least a year and a half or so. Plus Nero is also only a year old so I was hoping another older male would go roving with him, like Tryan. Aniju Aura 13:04, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I rather just role play something out than talk about it. Aniju Aura 04:33, April 21, 2011 (UTC) When you decided to role play as a meerkat, you shouldn't just put their name only in Current Members. You also have to put their name in the History so people know when the meerkat was born and in the All Known Member section. Also you should put thier name in their mother's page and litter-mates or any where else they were mention. Also can you update Snickers' page, there is nothing on it and she may need a picture update because she is five months old now. Aniju Aura 23:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Nore and Tryan are roving at the splinter group. Royal is with the main group with Sahara so Nero can not mate with Royal. Plus she already mate she wouldn't want to mate again with him unless she aborted. Aniju Aura 21:25, May 5, 2011 (UTC) No I was updating her page. Doesn't mean I am going to play as her. You need to update Bee and Snickers' pages too and make pages for Kolo and Firestorm. I am just updating the other meerkats pages and trying to get them all photos so maybe someone passing by the wiki will want to play as them. Aniju Aura 21:27, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Cool This wikias really cool! :) I love Meerkats and was additcted to the show, Meerkat Manor, on Animal Planet when they showed it often. :) SnapeFan1(Talk) Welcome and okay :) I just sent him a message. :) SnapeFan1(Talk) Yeah, sure, I'd love to :) SnapeFan1(Talk) Okay, I finished reading the rules. Can I have the open VCDM010 spot in the Commandos Mob for a female Meerkat with the name of Eva? SnapeFan1(Talk) Okay, so I message Sir Rock for the Meerkat Mob I want to be apart of? SnapeFan1(Talk) sure :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:24, May 12, 2011 (UTC) The Zappa mob? Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC)